Please go back to sleep
by ShibiChiharu
Summary: Moca isn't usually this late... (My first fanfiction here,,, cross-posted from my Wattpad,, How do I use this site)


_'Moca's late again. What's taking them so long this time?'_ Ran stared at her phone, checking the time over and over. Looking up at random intervals in hopes of seeing the ivory haired bread lover finally pop up. Tough luck, they haven't arrived yet. She knew Moca didn't have any clubs or activities today, unlike Tomoe, Himari and Tsugumi. Ran stared off into the distance, getting lost in her thoughts. _'Knowing them, they're probably buying out Yamabuki Bakery's stock again.'_ Ran smiled at that thought. She was startled out of her daze by the vibrating of her phone.

 **Gays' Band Party**

 **KasuKasuMii:** hey! So I was thinking...

 **IchiGAYa:** That's already a bad sign.

 **KasuKasuMii:** arisaaaaaa lemme finish!

 **Rinkowo:** Maybe we should hear her out?

 **KasuKasuMii:** well! as i was saying! we should do a joint live with all five bands!

 **IchiGAYa:** I'm surprised you even know what 'joint' means.

 **Kokowo:** lets do it! more people will smile from our performances that way!

 **DJKuma:** *sigh* I knew this was going to be a horrible idea.

 **EvilTwin:** Did,,,, did you just sigh over text?

Ran checked through the chat's messages, most of them being unimportant. Just the usual, she guessed. She continued scrolling through her messages until a new notification popped up, accompanied by a vibration. There was a new message from Lisa.

 **Mom#1**

 **Mom#1:** Hey, Ran. I know this is pretty short notice but could you come over to my place real quick? I'll send you the location!

 **Ra:** What's this about?

 **Mom#1:** I can't tell you but I need you to hurry!

Despite not knowing why, Ran made her way to Lisa's place. She carefully followed the directions so as to not get lost on her way there. That would be a disaster. Lisa had made it sound like an emergency, and maybe it was.

As Ran approached her target location, she slowed down to catch her breath before ringing the doorbell. Not long after, the door was opened by none other than Yukina...?

"Ah, Mitake-san. Lisa told me you were coming. Come in." Yukina let Ran in, her neutral expression remaining the entire time. "Lisa called you over because _someone_ you know is here."

"Huh?" Was Ran's intelligent response to Yukina. She was too distracted as she saw Moca asleep on Lisa's couch, a towel draped on her forehead.

"Hey, Ran. Sorry for calling you here on such short notice! I guess I owe you an explanation, huh?" Lisa looked off to the side, her prominent smile shining a little less bright. "Well, you were going to have practice, right? I think you should call it off. Moca's in no condition to practice right now. It happened during our shift, Moca's surprisingly good at hiding things. I couldn't even tell that they had a fever, much less one this high!"

Ran displayed a frown on her face, removing the cloth from Moca's forehead and checking her temperature. She immediately removed her hand afterwards, quietly hissing. _'It's really hot... How did it get so high?!'_ Of course, it was at this time when Moca decided to wake up.

"Hey Ran~" Was Moca's first response as soon as they saw the Rebellious Red Noodle. They were _probably_ thinking straight. "Ra~n! Tell Lisa-chi I'm fine~"

 _'Oh... So they are aware of their own fever.' "_ You know I can't do that, Moca. I care enough to know to not let you out with a fever this high." Ran sighed slowly "You should take care of yourself more, y'know? Can't have you fainting or throwing up during practice sessions, right?"

"Fi~ine. But you owe me!" Even being this sick, Moca still had a smug little grin on their face.

"Fine. Now sleep."

"Not even a goodnight kiss?"

"Anything but that."

And with that, Moca went back to her peaceful dreams. Lisa offered to let Ran stay until Moca woke up again so that the two Afterglow members could go home together but-

"You know, you can stay for a bit longer."

"I'm good. I think I'll just bring them home myself."

"Suit yourself then. And good luck!"

That was how Ran found herself carrying her sick bandmate home. They were a lot lighter than Ran thought, especially with all the bread she eats. Not that Ran would say _that_ out loud.

She approaches her own house's door, carefully unlocking it and stepping inside before placing Moca down on the couch. She smiled at the sight of the cute ivory haired enby girl sleeping. _'Well... They're asleep, right?'_

Ran walked closer and hoping that Moca was asleep, kissed their forehead. Ran immediately regretted that decision, her mind in a whirlwind of thoughts that mostly said _'They're definitely gonna tease me about it now!'_ But Ran calmed herself down, repeating in her head over and over _'It's okay, they're asleep. It's okay, they're asleep.'_

Ran quickly went back to her room, leaving Moca alone in the living room. Without her knowing, a single voice spoke to itself.  
"Heheh... Ran's so cute~"

 **A.N: Hey there! This is my first fanfiction ever so I'm sorry that it's so OOC. I tried but had no clue how to start it. I had no idea what I was doing... This was just to g** **au** **ge my writing skill and all I can say is that this is horrible. I guess that's just how it is though.** **I have no idea what I'm doing so please bear with me! I messed up the format the first time,,,**


End file.
